


Bruce Stayed

by izawrites, reigningqueenofwords



Series: Petty Insults [17]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-24 21:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14364264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izawrites/pseuds/izawrites, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Bruce Stayed

As you pulled up to your house, your stomach was in knots. The second the door was in your sights, Steve walked out, smiling.

He came in for a hug, squeezing you tightly before smiling at Nat. “Hey stranger.” He hugged her as well, pecking her cheek.

After you quickly hugged him back, you gave Nat a small smile. “I’m going to put my stuff away. I’ll meet you in my room.” you said quietly before rushing off.

Nat nudged the super soldier after you left. “Hey yourself. I came to crash your party.” She teased.

Steve chuckled lightly. “How’d your girl’s day go?” He asked as he led the two of them into the house.

“It was great. Until Stark decided to grace us with his presence back at the tower. You know her, she still worries about him but…” she trailed of sighing.

Hearing Tony’s name made Steve stiffen. “She’s not doing good, is she?” He asked softly, worrying.

She shook her head. “Told her she should stay here a while. You seem to be helping though.” She peered up at him.  

He sighed softly. “I’m trying.” He shrugged. “Then I act stupid and end up upsetting her.” She raised an eyebrow at him. “Did she tell you about my stupidity this morning?”

“When it comes to your stupidity you’ll have to be more specific.” She teased. “But yeah, that you got upset with her or something?” She smirked. “Jealous?”

Rubbing the back of his neck, he nodded. “Kinda. Yeah. Like, she’d go running back to him no matter what.” That’s how it felt.

She nodded in understanding. “I can see the worry. But I don’t think she’d go back to him right away. If anything I think she needs a distraction.” She winked at him. “I’m gonna head to her room now but stop by later Captain.”

* * *

You were putting the bags in the garbage when your door opened. “Hey you.” She said, flopping on your bed. “Oh, this is nice.”

You smiled softly. “It is nice.” You sat next to her as you both stared at the ceiling. “I can call Clint over if you miss him.” You half teased.

“Eh. He’ll wind up saying something stupid and I’ll have to put him in a headlock.” She half joked in return. “How about you give me a tour?”

“Sure thing.” You pulled her into her feet and began walking down the different halls.

You were about to turn back to your room when your fiance’s voice met your ears. “Little One! I have returned!” You paused, surprised that he was back so soon.

Thor peeked in, stalking over to you with a wide grin when he spotted you and lifting you.  

Chuckling, your wrapped your arms around his neck. “You’re back sooner than i hoped!” You smiled.

“Not for long. I need to return tomorrow, but I missed you.” He smiled warmly, holding you close. “Hello lady Widow.” He smiled at Nat.

“Thor.” She smiled warmly. “Looks like you won’t need my company after all.” She teased you.

“Oh did I intrude?” Thor asked worriedly.

She laughed and shook her head. “Nah. I’ve had her all day.” She waved his worry away. “She probably needs you more than me right now.”

His worry was towards you now. “What is wrong little one?”

“Tony.” Nat said softly before walking away, leaving you with Thor.

He stood straight. “What has he done? Where is he?”

You sighed, resting your cheek against his arm. “He’s at the Tower.” You told him, lacing your fingers with his. With a light tug, you made your way towards your room, wanting to relax with him.

While you went to lay with him, Nat went to chill with Steve and Bucky. “Well, looks like you’re stuck with me, boys.” She teased.

Steve chuckled. “Oh, the horror.”

Bucky grinned. “Shall we have an old fashion training session Natalia?”

She smirked. “So eager to lose?”

* * *

Once in your room, Thor made you look at him. “What did Stark do?”

You sighed. “I just try too hard I think. He sent me flowers this morning, and I just wondered why and I just don’t know…” You rambled, looking down.

He raised an eyebrow. “You are down because Stark sent you flowers?”

“No.” You sighed, feeling silly explaining your feelings to him. You explained what happened at dinner, shrugging.

Thor clenched his jaw. “He has no right to be upset, little one.” He said firmly. “This is your home, and Barton is your friend. Invite whomever you wish over!”

“I just feel so guilty. Everyone is separated because of me.” You sighed heavily,

“No, they are not.” He held you close. “The only one removing themselves is Stark. Because of his actions towards you. He brought this on himself.”

You nodded, seeing his point, but still unable to shake off the sadness. “I’m just glad you’re here.” You nuzzled into him further.

Thor smiled widely at that. “Would you like to return with me to Asgard tomorrow?” He asked, hopeful.

“I’m not sure if I should travel so soon.” You played with his hair.

He nodded. “How about I leave early in the morning, and return in the evening? I dislike being away from you.”

You smiled at that, pecking his lips softly. “I won’t object to more time with you, but don’t worry about me, I have the guys and Nat here now.”

“I know, but it’s not the same, is it?” He chuckled lightly. “I was thinking…what would you think of spending the last bit of your pregnancy in Asgard? And having our child there? This way I can simply stay there with you do attend my duties, and you’ll have all the help you’d need.”

You chewed on your lip. The idea sounded inviting, and less stressful. But you hadn’t thought of having the baby in Asgard. “Can I think about it? That’s a very big decision.” You asked him, the gears in your mind turning.

Cupping your cheeks, he smiled and kissed your softly. “Of course, little one.” He agreed.

You smiled and kissed him deeper, thankful he was here. He tangled his fingers in your hair, moving the pair of you so you could get comfortable on the bed.

You laid yourself on top of him, kissing his jaw softly. “Missed you.”

He grinned. “And I you.” He said softly. “You soft skin, your smooth hair, everything.”

You smiled and blushed, playing with his beard as he told you stories of his time at his home.

* * *

Nat had her feet up on the coffee table when she glanced at the clock. “Well, I’m gonna get sleep.”

“Guest room, or wanna bunk with one of us?” Bucky glanced at her.

“I’ll stick with the guest room.” She chuckled. “I don’t want either of you getting used to having a woman in your bed.” Nat teased.

Bucky stuck his tongue out at her. “You’re just scared you’d like it.” He teased right back.

“No fighting you two. I’ll be in my room.” Steve kissed Nat’s cheek before trailing off.

“Night.” She waved to him before looking back to Bucky. “Nope. I’m sure I wouldn’t.” She shrugged.

Steve shook his head and grinned, passing by your room on his way to his. As he passed your door, he heard you giggle and felt his cheeks flush lightly. He was grateful he’d be able to spend time with you tomorrow, but he understood it was your time with Thor now. Part of him just really wished it was him making you giggle like that.

* * *

You spent the night with Thor, faintly hearing him in the morning trying to wake you before he left. The empty side of the bed made you sad, but you knew that he had important matters to attend to in Asgard. You planned to talk to Nat about his idea at breakfast.

Bucky thankfully had learned how to make waffles, stacking a plate high when you walked in. “Morning, doll. Think I got a handle on this waffle iron.”

Nat snickered. “After I showed you. Morning.” She smiled at you, also half asleep.

“Morning, and awesome, Bucky.” You chuckled as you sat down. “So, I need to pick your brain, Nat.”

She grabbed her coffee mug. “Hit me.” She stared at you intently.

“Thor asked if I’d stay in Asgard for the last bit of my pregnancy, and stay for a bit after having the baby? This way he’d be able to stay with me more, and there’s always help.”

She nodded, making a thinking face. “I’m sure that’d be easier for him. Are you comfortable there? Like do you know people?” She tilted her head.

“And it would be one less stress.” For both of you. “I do, mainly his parents, his friends, and some of the people who work around there…but enough.” You shrugged. “I mean, I don’t think that’s what I’ll be concerned with when I’m all huge.” You laughed.

“True. But it’s always good to have a support system.” She smiled. “Do you have any worries about it? They probably don’t have medicine like they do here.”

You thought about it for a minute. “That’s a good point.” You agreed. “I can always ask for a tour, or someone to explain their medical treatment there, right?

She nodded. “You have time. Answer any questions you have.” She shrugged.

“Thanks, maybe later I’ll write a list of questions, since I’m not sure when the next trip I make to Asgard is.” You smiled at her.

“I hate to butt in, but your food is ready.” Bucky chuckled.

Nat smiled at you before getting a plate for the both of you.

Steve walked in then, rubbing his eyes. “Morning guys.”

“Morning. How’d you sleep?” You asked with a smile.

“Not good actually. Stayed up reading.” He pecked your cheek then grabbed some waffles.

“Nerd.” Bucky shoved him.

Steve smirked. “From what I’ve been told, women are attracted to smart men.”

You and Nat nodded, giggling when Buck shot you both a look. When Steve sat next to you, you leaned into him for warmth.

“So, anything interesting being talked about?” He asked, kissing the top of your head.

You nuzzled to him, feeling yourself become tired again.

“Thor suggested she had the last part of her pregnancy in Asgard so we were just talking about the details.” Nat offered.

Steve glanced at you. “Really?” He asked, earning a nod from you. “What are you thinking?”

“Nat made a good point- that I have time to ask questions, and to really think about it.” You yawned. “Just things like who would be there and medical stuff I guess.”

Nat nodded. “I could see it going both ways.”

“I’ll support you either way.” He told you gently, the thought of you being gone for so long bothering him. “I’d visit. I’m sure Bucky would, too.”

Bucky nodded, mouth full of food. “Just tell me when and where and I’ll be there.”

You smiled at him then hugged Steve’s waist. “Thanks guys. I’m sure I’ll know soon. It’s mainly the idea of traveling less for Thor, but it would lessen my worry.” You shrugged. “That doesn’t mean you can use this like a bachelor pad, either.” You said playfully, trying to lighten the mood.

“Not the same without you doll.” Bucky winked.

Steve nodded, wrapping an arm around your shoulder. “But we support whatever you choose.”

* * *

By the time Nat went home, it was nearing lunch time. Part of her wanted Tony to show his face at lunch so he could hear that you might be moving to Asgard later on. The other part wanted him to sulk in his lab alone.

Everyone was on the same page, but Bruce was the one who stayed with Tony. While he understood why people were walking on eggshells around him, he wasn’t about to. He wouldn’t leave him alone when he was sulking, but he wouldn’t be overly harsh, either.

Tony messed with his trinkets, not really building anything, but just keeping his hands busy. He looked over to his doctor friend gratefully before looking down.

* * *


End file.
